


Rigged

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Putting the final touches on what had been a rather simple and straight forward case, two members of 'Team Gibbs' find themselves mixed up in something unintentionally that could have life altering effects.





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This story mentions both SLASH & HET relationships that might not originally be accepted by both parties, but wouldn't exactly be classified as rape. Also this is an Alternate Universe story meaning even though it follows mostly with cannon the characters change due to the fact that in this universe both men and women can get pregnant and is very natural for this to happen.  


* * *

Rigged ::: Chapter 1

 

When it comes to criminal hide-outs the abandoned warehouse the one that Leroy Jethro Gibbs found himself wake up in wasn't anything out of the ordinary. There was your basic holes in the floor, sounds of dripping water and not much furniture covering the floor space. What he didn't like about said warehouse was the fact that he was here against his will, and not with his team, guns drawn arresting the people in charge of whatever criminal activity had been going on, but instead with a bitch of a headache and the goose-egg on his head to prove it. He figured if he thought hard enough he would remember how he got in this situation in the first place but the sound of a groan next to him shook him out of his thoughts and he turned to see his Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo coming to a little ways away from him.

 

“DiNozzo you with me?” Gibbs asked in a rather gruff sounding whisper. He didn't know if whoever their captors were, were around and could hear him.

 

Tony groaned again and blinked his eyes open slowly. For a second he simply stared at the ceiling above him as he tried to keep the contents of his stomach in place. Once he was sure he wasn't going to heave the second he opened his mouth he whispered back to his boss. “Yeah Boss, I'm with you...even though I'm not sure where we are exactly.” His own voice was strained as he attempted to sit up and take in the scene around him. He too noticed the same things Gibbs had but also noticed something else. 

 

“This isn't the same warehouse we originally came to Boss. That warehouse was by the docks, this one's closer to the city, I can hear traffic noise.” Tony pointed out after listening for a few minutes.

 

Sure enough, Tony was right, Gibbs could hear the sounds of honking horns and many moving vehicles, not sounds you would normally hear close to the docks or the marina. The harder he tried to figure out this new change of events the more his head would hurt. It was then he realized he hadn't asked the member of his team if he was injured. “DiNozzo, are you hurt?”

Tony was slightly taken back by the question but shook his head in the negative. “No Boss...I'm fine, just a little headache is all.”

 

“Right, well we need to figure out how to get out of here.” Gibbs stated as he looked around for something to pick the handcuffs that were currently attached to both of their hands as well as the concrete wall behind them.

 

“Boss I don't think that's such a good idea...” Tony started to say when he noticed that Gibbs was trying to get his foot to pull back a piece of metal that was close enough to them to possibly help.

 

Gibbs shot Tony a glare, “Do you have any better ideas?”

 

Tony shook once again shook his head, “No...no ideas that would work, I just know that messing with these handcuffs is not a good idea.” When he got another glare from the older man he sucked in a deep breath and continued. “Boss these handcuffs feel warm, not cool like most handcuffs feel even if they have been close to a warm body for a while.” Once again he got a glare. “I think they might be rigged to something on the other side of this wall and that if we tamper with them, we might trigger whatever it's rigged to and I don't feel THAT would be a good thing.”

 

“Rigged like an explosive?” Gibbs asked as he stopped messing with the metal piece, obviously not wanting to risk whatever it was that Tony was talking about. 

 

Tony nodded, “Yeah something like that.”

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Abby paced the floor of her lab as she anxiously waited for her computer to signal that there was a finger print match. The whole day felt like a blur of activity and she didn't see it slowing down soon. She had known something was wrong the second McGee came into her lab three hours ago with a grim look on his face and asked her to come with him to get prints off of Gibb's NCIS issued car. It was no secret that the two of them were seriously dating and had been for almost a year now. So far it hadn't effected their jobs in anyway so Gibbs and the Director just let it slide. 

 

“Why would I need to get prints off of Gibbs' car?” She remembered asking as she followed McGee into the elevator and down one flight to the garage.

 

“Because Ziva and I found Gibb's car parked by the warehouse area at the docks, but no Gibbs or Tony.” McGee explained as he walked over to the blue Dodge sedan where Ziva was already working on taking finger prints and other things from the car.

 

Just remembering the next few minutes as Tim told her how they found Gibbs' car with broken windows and blood by the open passenger side door gave her the willies' and told her without a doubt something was totally hinky with what happened. 

 

It was then the computer beeped and she paused her pacing and dashed to the computer. There on the screen was a picture of a rather mundane looking man, probably in his late twenties, by the name of Thomas Kenter. 

 

She quickly glanced behind her as if expecting Gibbs to be there like he always was when she found some new piece of evidence. Sighing, she blinked back a set of tears as she dialed McGee's desk number. When he picked up she simply said, “I've got something,” before hanging up the phone and glaring at the computer. “If there is even ONE hair out of place on either of my friends you are going to be sorry.” she said to the man's picture on the screen. 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“Thomas Kenter, formally Petty Officer Thomas Kenter, served one term in Iraq back in 2003, no known relatives in the DC area and the only proof that he himself lives in the area is a PO Box in Arlington.” Timothy McGee said as he looked at the large plasma screen TV between his and Tony's desks. 

 

“From what I can tell so far he does not have a criminal record, but has some friends who made some pretty poor choices while he was in Iraq.” Ziva added and then continued after pausing to click to a screen she wanted to show on the plasma. A picture of a middle aged black man came on the screen. “He is known to be friends with Marcus Williams the leader of a semi well known drug ring in the DC area.”

 

McGee shook his head, “How does somebody become a leader of a 'semi well know drug ring'.”

Ziva gave McGee a pointed look and continued. “For the most part Williams' has been able to fly under the radar of metro police not giving off any major reasons for them to suspect anything is going on. They've had a few people mention the drug ring and Williams but no concrete evidence has been given.”

 

“What would these people want with Gibbs and Tony?” Abby asked from where she was sitting in McGee's chair playing sadly with a stuffed bear she had given him for Halloween a few weeks earlier. 

 

“That we haven't been able to figure out.” McGee said with a sigh as he went back to his chair and stared at his computer screen. 

 

“Well Gibbs and Tony had been going to the docks to talk with Patrick Gillman.” Ziva said with a nod. “Maybe this is still a connection to that. It is the only thing that would really make sense.”

 

McGee thought about that and pulled up the file they had actually closed the day before. It had been a pretty cut and dry case of a Seaman being drowned due to his involvement with Charles Gillman's fiance. It had been Charles' brother Patrick, who owned one of the fishing charter companies, that found prints that would prove his brother had been the one who murdered the Seaman. 

 

When they had all arrived to work that morning Director Vance had informed them that they needed to get one final signature from Patrick Gillman before they could close the case and that was what the two agents had gone out to do.

 

“I don't know how they would be connected, I mean we caught the perp, everything was finished.” McGee said with a sigh. “Also what would a man who owns a fishing charter company want with a drug ring?”

 

“Maybe they don't, what if everybody was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?” Abby spoke up. “I mean what if Gibbs and Tony were waiting for Gillman outside his building when they witnessed a drug exchange between that Williams guy and Kenter? They could have thought our guys were there to mess up their drug deal instead of simply there being to get a signature from a past case.”

 

Ziva had to admit that sounded like a probable explanation but it didn't really help anything. “Okay if that is so, then we still do not have any way to find our missing agents.”

 

“Actually maybe we do,” McGee said as he gently pushed Abby out of his chair and sat down, typing away.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“It's been hours, Boss.” Tony said as he looked towards a window seeing that the sun was setting. “And we haven't even seen anybody since we've been here.”

 

Gibbs shifted on the hard cement floor, “We may not have seen anybody but I have a feeling they see us.” he said nodding to a small hole in the wall directly across from them about ten feet away.

 

Tony's eyes went wide, surprised he hadn't noticed this as well. “We're being video taped...”

 

“It appears that way,” Gibbs said. “Whoever we're messing with could give McGee and Abby a run for their money it seems with the rigged handcuffs and the video camera.”

 

“That doesn't make me feel any better,” Tony mumbled as he tried to get comfortable but it was almost impossible. He was afraid to move too much in fear that he would trigger whatever the handcuffs were hooked too. He was about to mention something else when the sound of a car door shutting and then footsteps could be heard coming in their direction. “I think they're back...or at least who hasn't been here the whole time.”

 

Gibbs made a shushing sound as he tried to listen for voices to help him understand who was holding them captive. He didn't have to listen for long though because a second later two men came walking into the room smirks on their faces.

 

“Look Thomas our guys are up,” One of the men said as he tossed his jacket onto the back of a folding chair that was in the middle of the room.

 

Thomas looked a bit uneasy but was still smirking. “Yeah..they're up Bobby, but what we gunna do with um. I mean we can't let um go till Marcus comes and checks them out...know if they are clean or not.”

 

Bobby nodded in agreement, “True, but Marcus isn't due back for another twenty-four so we have to do something with these guys. We can't make this thing a waist after all.”

 

Tony looked to Gibbs trying to see if he could understand a word these guys were talking about. He personally had no idea who Thomas, Bobby and Marcus were but it was obvious that Marcus was the leader of whatever illegal thing these guys were up to. 

 

“What is it you two want from us?” Gibbs asked in a calm yet forceful voice, looking right at their captors. 

 

Bobby laughed shaking his head, “Well Leroy-Jethro Gibbs, we actually want nothing to do with you and your young companion, at least not originally. You see that was a bit of a misunderstanding, but now that we've got you we can't really let you go.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tony exclaimed, not able to help himself. He couldn't believe it appeared that they were being held captive because of a misunderstanding and now wanted to keep them just for the heck of it. What in the world could these guys want from them if they weren't their intended targets?

 

Thomas rolled his eyes, “You really need to shut the fuck up, you guys think you're so great because you're Navy Cops, but you're not. I was in the Military and it sucks and had no life to come back to. My boyfriend left me for another guy so why the hell should Bobby and I let you guys have the things that I wasn't able to have, huh?”

 

“Are you planning on killing us?” Gibbs asked as he looked at the two men already having noticed that they didn't appear to have any weapons on them. Whatever had knocked him and Tony out must have been at the docks and didn't come with them. If they really wanted to kill them it was either the exploding handcuffs or being bashed over the head with the folding chair.

 

Tony watched their reaction and was pleased to notice they seemed shocked and unsure, it was obvious they didn't have a plan to kill them, but that didn't mean they couldn't come up with one. He had a feeling whatever it was they were going to do it had to be done with-in the next twenty four hours because he didn't think this Marcus guy would like that his minions messed up and brought two federal agents into the mix. 

 

The next words that came out of Thomas' mouth seemed rather impulsive and without much thought behind it. “Torture,” he stated with a nod. It appeared even his words shocked his companion. 

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Bobby exclaimed in a hushed whisper, looking at Thomas like he had completely lost his mind. “We cuffed them so they wouldn't get away while we did our thing, we're gunna keep them here until Marcus tells us what to do. It's obvious these guys don't know anything about anything.”

 

Thomas shrugged, “We've got um cuffed to explosives which gives us leverage and a way to get at the fucking military. I know you hated it as much as I did Bobby so why not use what we've got. We can even let um go before Marcus comes 'cause now that I think about it I don't know if I want Marcus to know we messed up. Maybe if we like torture them or some shit and then take them back where they came from they'll never know and everything is good.”

 

Bobby still didn't seem so sure, but Gibbs didn't care much for the look that was crossing his face. It was obvious that something was going to be done and it had to do with the rigged handcuffs.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“So Marcus Williams has been known to hang out in quite a few places over the greater Virginia area. My contacts say that they've done investigations in Arlington, Norfolk and here in downtown DC. The last investigation being around Georgetown.” McGee said as he once again clicked facts and pictures on the plasma. “I figure we should stick to the DC area since it's been said that the drug activity they have said he's to be a part of stays in one general area for up to three months at a time. The last investigation was finished only five weeks ago.”

 

“What kind of buildings are we looking at?” Abby questioned as she got a map of the greater DC area up on McGee's computer without closing out the searches he had already bee doing. She was hoping to help them by starting to compile a search radius. 

 

“Rather upscale warehouses that seem to have some type of renovation being done on them on the inside but appear well kept on the outside.” McGe said as he pointed to the last location Marcus Williams was working in. “Williams has been working under the cover of a renovation specialist, hence why these types of buildings.”

 

Abby clicked away at the keyboard until she let out a shriek of excitement. “I think I found something guys it's a warehouse on Lower Bethesda Street.” she said as she put the map on the screen. “The building was recently owned by a Richard York but recently sold it to a renovation company, it doesn't say which one.”

 

Ziva was the first to have her gun and badge ready to go but McGee wasn't far behind. 

 

“Be careful guys!” Abby called to the duo as they ran to the elevator.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Gibbs and Tony were once again alone, but didn't feel any more at ease. They were both convinced that they were being held captive by a couple of military hating drug dealers that were going to use a mistake on their part to fulfill a grudge they had on the United State's Government. 

 

What confused both men the most though was the fact that before the duo left they had taken Tony out of the handcuffs, but instead chained his left leg to a peg in the floor. It had been a successful way to keep Tony in the room and it was pretty safe to say that at this point he wasn't about to try and un-cuff Gibbs without knowing exactly what and how the cuffs were set to explode. 

It was ten minutes later before they heard Thomas' voice broadcasting through the room, showing them that not only were they being video taped, but their captors had a way to contact them from wherever they were set up to view the footage. 

 

“Who here likes sex?” Thomas asked obvious delight in his voice.

 

Gibbs wasn't sure where this line of questioning was going, but he didn't like it. “Thomas, if you let both of us go now, we won't say anything. But the longer you keep us the more at risk you are to getting caught when our people come to get us out of here.”

 

Bobby laughed, “You think you're going to be found? You're miles away from where you originally were.”

 

Thomas didn't care for this part of the conversation and went back to what he asked before. “I bet both of you like sex. You're two grown healthy men, I bet the young one there even still has wet dreams and morning wood.” he laughed.

 

Tony had no problem talking about his sex life, but with Gibb's in the room and such personal questions flying around he found himself shifting uncomfortably out of embarrassment. 

“Ohh...I bet he even gets hard thinking about you, Leroy,” Thomas continued obviously enjoying the reaction he was getting out of Tony. “I bet he's hard right now.”

 

“Shut up!” Tony exclaimed not able to hold back anymore. That was his own personal business, something he didn't want anybody to know and especially not the man who was cuffed to the wall next to him.

 

Gibbs turned and gave a pointed look to Tony to get him to stop, he knew the way the younger man was acting was only baiting their captors who he was beginning to tell had an obsession with them and sex.

 

Bobby busted up laughing at Tony's reaction, “Ohh Tom I think you may actually have a point now. Special Agent DiNozzo really does have a thing for Special Agent Gibbs, what do you think we should do about that?”

 

Tony let out a soft whimper as he heard whispering but wasn't able to make out what was being said. He could handle being cuffed too a wall by rigged handcuffs but this personal turn was wearing him down. He didn't want to think about Gibbs in a sexual nature because no matter what setting he was in his body was known to respond. He had, had a crush on his boss since he had come to work for him over half a decade ago. It always seemed he had done a great job of hiding it, but now he wasn't so sure. If these total strangers could see something then how could his best friends and teammates not notice the way he felt about the silver haired man?

 

“I think we should help him out Bob, give him the chance to fulfill his fantasies in an environment he can't stop, can't back out and run away like the bumbling idiot he seems to be.” Thomas said.

 

“You guys can't make me do shit!” Tony yelled before he was able to stop himself. The look he got from Gibbs though told him he had made the wrong choice.

 

“You seem to forget that you're the one chained to the floor and the source of your wet dreams and tented chinos is rigged to explode at any moment.” Bobby pointed out with a laugh. “Oh did we not mention that part? The handcuffs go both ways, if you try to get out of them they'll explode, but we also have control over them. At any point we feel you aren't doing what we need you to be doing, we can end things. We're nice and safe but you two would be history.”

 

Tony fought down the bile he felt rising in his throat and looked over at his Boss, the man he did indeed have feelings for. He was hoping to see some sort of feelings in the older man's eyes but he saw nothing. The bright blue was a mask like always and showed no sign the was scared, pissed or turned on by what was happening.

 

“Show us Agent DiNozzo...show us what it is you want to do to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” Bobby said in a voice that sounded a few octaves lower then it had a moment ago. “If you want to leave and not in a body bag or in a million little pieces then I suggest you do what we say.”

 

'McGee, Ziva, Abby where are you guys?' Tony screamed inside his head as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He knew Thomas or Bobby weren't mind readers, they didn't know what his fantasies were, he could probably get away with simply kissing Gibbs, or something else fairly safe, but then he realized how easily his face showed emotions when it came to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. What he wanted to do to...no with...Gibbs went way beyond kissing. He wanted to touch him all over and feel the other man's hands on his bare skin. He wanted to know what Gibbs felt like hard against him and wanted to know how Gibbs felt inside not to mention inside him. 'Jesus!' he screamed in his head again. Just the thoughts were turning him on and that made him beyond embarrassed. Here Gibbs was without one single emotion on his face and he was blushing like a school boy.

“DiNozzo...” 

 

Tony looked up quickly when he heard Gibbs say his name. He was only a little shocked to see the acknowledgement on Gibb's face. There wasn't much else but he knew that look, it meant he was ready to do whatever it took to get the job done. Gibbs was known to be unorthodox with the ways he worked and often did whatever he needed to to catch the person behind whatever crime they were investigating. 

 

“I'm sorry,” Tony whispered before he moved so he was straddling Gibbs and pressed a hungry kiss to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Rigged  
Author: Steph  
Paring(s): Gibbs/DiNozzo McGee/Abby  
Rating: Mature

Category(s): MPREG.. hurt/comfort...First time...Established Relationship...Alternate Universe  
Warning(s)/Authors Note: This story mentions both SLASH & HET relationships that might not originally be accepted by both parties, but wouldn't exactly be classified as rape. Also this is an Alternate Universe story meaning even though it follows mostly with cannon the characters change due to the fact that in this universe both men and women can get pregnant and is very natural for this to happen. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters, this is pure fiction and written for my writing enjoyment and your reading enjoyment.   
Summery: Putting the final touches on what had been a rather simple and straight forward case, two members of 'Team Gibbs' find themselves mixed up in something unintentionally that could have life altering effects. 

 

Rigged ::: Chapter 2

 

Tony wanted to moan in pleasure as he kissed Gibbs, but didn't let himself. This wasn't supposed to be happening and was wrong on so many levels. The problem was his body had totally different ideas. After dreaming about this moment for years his hormones were flying and he wanted nothing more then to continue what he just started.

 

Gibbs body wasn't exactly ridged under Tony, but it was obvious from his lack of participation that he didn't want this experience as much as Tony did. He would do whatever it took to get the job done and save both their lives, but that was as far as it went. He could tell the intimate actions meant more to Tony though and that was what made Gibbs uneasy. 

 

“Come on I know you want more then that!” Thomas yelled startling Tony enough that he pulled back panting, his eyes closed tightly so he didn't have to think too much about what he was doing. 

 

Taking a deep breath he reached between his and Gibbs body and started to unbutton the man's shirt. At first he'd thought about removing as little clothing as possible, but he had a feeling that wouldn't be good enough for their perverted captors. 

 

Once his shirt buttons were undone, Gibbs felt Tony's fingers on his skin, playing with his nipples and it was almost impossible for him not to respond physically. When Tony's fingers moved past his belly button and to the waistband of his pants he couldn't help but stiffen a little. It wasn't enough for their captors to notice, but he was sure the man on top of him had felt it.

 

Tony paused and opened his eyes to look at his Boss. Up until that point the older man hadn't hesitated or shown any sign of not wanting what was happening. Of course Tony knew better and knew this was a completely one sided thing and the only reason Gibbs was allowing it was because their safety was at stake. Now though he felt Gibbs stiffen under him and knew even more that his Boss didn't share the same feelings he had. “I'm sorry,” he simply said again before he undid his belt buckle and worked on getting the button and zipper undone. 

 

Gibbs gave Tony a pointed look that said 'Apologizing is a sign of weakness' as he lifted his hips so Tony could pull down his jeans and underwear. 

 

Tony was shocked, he hadn't expected Gibbs to allow him to completely rid him of his clothing. He had planned on simply undoing his jeans then stripping his own clothes off so he could ride the older man. As he was thinking this Bobby spoke up.

 

“You're going to fuck him, not the other way around.” Bobby said with a slight laugh. “I know thats what you really want Agent DiNozzo!”

 

How Bobby knew that was what he wanted shocked Tony, but not as much as the fact that it appeared Gibbs knew that as well. This whole experience was so weird and had him wondering if it was all a freaking weird dream and he was going to wake up in his bed with sticky sheets once again and would go into work blushing all morning when he saw Gibbs. He was shaken from his thoughts when Gibbs took a hold of his hand and spit into it. With a simply pointed look he knew what this meant. Gibbs was giving himself to Tony for the sake of the job and to keep them safe. That alone almost brought Tony to tears, but he was able to hold himself in check.

 

After about five minutes of good preparation Tony shifted their positions so he could enter Gibbs. It would have been a lot easier to accomplish if Gibbs wasn't tied with his hands behind his back against a wall. In the end he had Gibbs on his back with his arms above his head and he was resting on top of the older man. With one last logical thought about the whole thing he entered him in one slow thrust, groaning at the intense feeling of being wrapped in the tight heat. 

 

Gibbs winced when his younger subordinate entered him, but tried not to show the pain on his face. Yes, he had been with men before now but it had been since before Shannon and Kelly. Ever since their deaths he wanted the red headed women that reminded him of what he no longer had. He figured if he went to a psychiatrist they would tell him he was doing it to torture himself, but whatever the reason that was how it had been. He tried to keep his mind focused on happy things as he felt Tony moving inside of him. This was his job, that was all there was to it. Yeah, he knew Tony had feelings for him, it had become obvious over the past few hours, but he still knew Tony was doing this for the sake of their jobs and safety. The younger man wouldn't have sex with anybody without their complete consent and full participation, which Jethro couldn't find himself giving right now no matter how hard he tried. 

Tony could feel that Gibbs wasn't moving under him and that almost made him want to stop and say screw this even though he knew the freaks that held them captive would probably blow them to little pieces. It was just he felt so dirty and perverted thrusting into somebody who obviously didn't want this. Gibbs body was responding like it should but Tony knew it was a biological response not one of passion and need. No the man he wanted more then anything didn't want him back, it was one sided and that was just something Tony was going to have to live with.

 

“DiNozzo...” Gibbs whispered, his tone huskier then normal because of his bodies response to Tony's actions.

 

“Yeah...Boss...” Tony grunted back as he slowed his hips movements so he could hear what Gibbs had to say.

 

Gibbs swallowed and took a deep breath, “Touch me.” he stated in his normal no nonsense voice that he got often in the middle of a very important case or mission.

 

Tony's eyes went wide and his movements stopped completely. In his dreams Gibbs had often said those two little words to him in the heat of passion, so it took him a second to realize this wasn't one of his dreams. “Huh?” he managed to say ineloquently.

 

“They are going to want us to finish...” Gibbs stated saying his words slowly as if to make sure Tony was understanding. “If I am going to reach that point you are going to have to...touch me.”

 

It did take a second for Tony to grasp Gibbs' words but when he did he automatically took a hold of the older man's erection and started stroking it as he began thrusting harder again. He was so thankful that Gibbs was able to perform physically during all this. It made things easier on both of them. Mostly easier for Tony because he could forget that Gibbs didn't want this and that everything was okay.

 

With a few more thrusts Tony felt his orgasm building and tried to make sure that Gibbs was there with him. “I'm gunna...” he wanted to warn the older man that he was going to cum not wanting to shock him.

 

Gibbs just nodded his head and tightened the muscles deep inside of him around Tony's cock. He felt the younger man go rigged and then empty himself deeply inside of him. Thankfully Tony was able to stroke him another few times before collapsing because that was enough to cause Gibbs to fall over the edge as well.

 

They both lay there in a sweaty mess with nothing said by their captors, it was quiet except for their heavy breathing and it was enough to worry Gibbs. “DiNozzo...we need to get dressed if we want to keep this hidden.” he said trying to rouse the other man.

 

Tony lifted his head and was going to mention that he didn't really care that much of it was hidden but then realized that, that was what Gibbs wanted. He didn't want anybody to know what happened because he was ashamed of it. 'That's right he doesn't have feelings for me,' he reminded himself as he quickly got up the best he could and started dressing. Once he was done he helped Gibbs get dressed as well.

 

It was shocking how things worked because it was only about two minutes after they were both completely dressed and simply sitting, not talking to each other when there was commotion outside and Ziva and McGee came rushing inside.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“Ducky I swear to you I'm fine,” Gibbs exclaimed to the older man as he sat on one of the tables in autopsy as Ducky fussed over him and Tony. “We were simply tied up for a few hours, nothing was done to us so can I please go.”

 

When Ziva and McGee had showed up at the warehouse Bobby and Thomas were already dead. Gibbs figured the man they called 'Marcus' had come and found their mistake and took care of things his own way. Thankfully for the two agents, who had been forced to have sex on camera, Marcus had also destroyed the video footage and disarmed the explosives connected to the handcuffs. 

 

The whole experience was just strange and both poorly executed and well taken care of. Gibbs was just thankful they would be able to hide what had happened because he didn't feel like dealing with any of that yet. He planned on pushing the memories as far back in his mind as they could go and adding a lock and key to the cabinet they ended up in.

 

Ducky seemed hesitant but after checking Gibbs over he did come to the conclusion that both Gibbs and Tony were physically fine. The only marks on either of the men were on their wrists and Tony's ankles from where they had been bound. For being held captive both men faired quite well. “Alright you two can go, but if something comes up you come straight down.” he said in his best parental sounding tone.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he buttoned up his shirt and hopped off the table. “Sure thing Duck.” he said before walking out of the room and into the elevator not wanting for Tony. 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Meanwhile in Abby's lab, Abby and McGee were talking about the odd turn of events. 

 

“I can't believe that they are perfectly okay.” Abby said as she paced back and forth in front of her computer and evidence table. “I mean they were held captive where we couldn't find them for a good few hours and they come back without even a scratch on them? Or well I guess there was a scratch 'cause of where the handcuffs were, but still they are fine!”

 

McGee came up behind Abby and wrapped his arms around his long time girlfriend. “Abs they are back safe and sound, that's all that matters.” he said as he placed a kiss to her cheek as he pulled her back against him. “Why sit around wondering how it happened when we can be glad they are?”

 

Abby sighed as she relaxed into McGee's arms. “I know Tim...I just can't help but wonder if there is something else that we're missing.”

 

“What's missing?” Tony asked as he bounded into the lab. “Oh God...I know what isn't missing is the PDA's from you two.” he said playfully making a face at the way his friends were cuddling. Of course he really thought it was adorable and loved the fact that two of his best friends could be so madly in love. What he really wondered was why McGee hadn't popped the question yet. They've been dating for two years now, not including their on again off again relationship before that, and it was obvious they were completely and madly in love with each other. 

 

“Why are you still here, Tony?” Abby asked as she pulled away from McGee and ran over to Tony wrapping him in a huge hug. “You should go home and rest, you've been through a lot today.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “I've been through a lot worse, mom.” he said in a teasing tone as he hugged her back. “I'm really fine and figured I would come down and see what you two Love Birds are up to tonight.”

 

McGee shrugged, “We were just planning on going home I think...”

 

“Well now you are going out drinking with Ziva and I,” Tony said with a huge smile as he tried to tug Abby to the door. “It'll be fun, we can celebrate the fact that myself and the Boss Man survived being kidnapped once again.”

 

Abby looked back at McGee with a 'What should we do' look on her face as she was being taken to the door.

 

“I guess that doesn't sound too bad,” McGee said as he followed his girlfriend and best friend to the door. He and Tony had gotten closer over the last few years as well. It wasn't just a work relationship anymore but they actually did things outside of the office. He wasn't blind to notice it probably had something to do with Abby, but whatever the reason he enjoyed it. 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Gibbs watched his team packing up and getting ready to leave for the day. He overheard mentions of a bar and dancing but tried not to think too much about it. All he wanted to do was go home and work off the anxiety he was feeling on his boat.

“See you tomorrow Boss!” Tony called with a wave as his whole team piled onto the elevator to head to their cars.

 

Gibbs simply waved back before staring down at the paperwork he still needed to complete sitting on his desk. This was still the part of the job he hated which was why he was thankful most of the time his team was able to do this part. But, since it was his job to go and get the extra signature that day then it was his job to file the incident report as to why they still don't have said signature. 

 

Director Leon Vance came walking down the stairs from his office and into the squad room. “What are you still doing here?” he asked Gibbs with a raised eyebrow. “I told you, you could head out once Ducky cleared you and since I have his report I know for a fact you saw him.”

 

“I've got work to do,” Gibbs simply stated not looking up from the paper he was writing on.

 

Vance sat on the edge of Gibbs desk as he watched the older man. They still weren't really close and had their share of problems with each other's work methods, but all in all they had an okay work relationship. “Jethro...seriously go home get some rest, work on that monstrosity you have in your basement, just don't sit round here. You've had a rough day and have to be back here tomorrow to do it all over again.” 

 

“I've had worse days Leon,” Gibbs pointed out making sure to use his first name since the other man had done the same. “Why don't YOU go home to your family and let me get my work done?” he suggested.

 

Vance looked like he was going to argue before simply shaking his head and heading back to his office. He knew his best trained field agent was a social recluse but at times he wished he would get out there and do something at least halfway social. He had seen the younger team members head out and figured they were off to have a good night, possibly celebrate the fact that nobody got killed that day even though agents had gone missing for hours. 

 

He himself was very thankful that nobody was seriously hurt, sure it made the paperwork easier on him and got him to deal with the SECNAV in smaller quantities but it also made him feel better all around, safer even. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“So when in the world are you going to do it Probie?” Tony asked as he took a slip of his beer. The girls were out dancing, leaving the guys to sit at their table and talk.

 

McGee looked at Tony confused, having no idea what he was talking about. “Going to do what?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Ask Miss Abigail Sciuto to be Mrs. Timothy McGee of course.”

 

“Oh that,” McGee said blushing a little as he took a long drink of his own beer. “I don't know.”

 

“What do you mean you don't know? I mean the two of you have been living together for two years so it's beyond that serious point. What's holding you back?” Tony asked rather shocked that Tim seemed so hesitant to marry the love of his life. He knew if he had the chance to be with the person he loved that deeply he would totally jump at it.

 

McGee sighed as he watched Abby dancing happily with Ziva. “You know I love her and I know she loves me but I'm scared things will change if we make that step ya know.”

 

Tony did understand but he still felt McGee was being rather silly. “I say if you love somebody you need to let them know and make those steps before something happens and you can't.”

 

McGee knew Tony was thinking about his experience with Jeanne Benoit. His slightly older friend had fallen in love with his undercover mission about two years earlier. The whole thing had ended in a huge mess and had really messed with Tony. “You're right...” he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box that looked like it had been in there for a while.

 

“Probie!” Tony exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, “You've been thinking about it! How long have you been carrying that thing around?” he asked taking the ring box and opening it to show a black diamond ring with etchings in the white gold band. “Dude this is SO Abby she's going to love it!”

 

McGee took the box away quickly and made sure Abby hadn't noticed. “Shhh lower your voice will you.” he said as he put the box back in his pocket. “I do want to her to have it...but not because she overhears me talking to you about it!”

 

Tony didn't seem to notice that Tim was honestly freaking out about the whole thing. “You've gotta tell me the whole story when you do it. I bet you she'll completely flip!”

 

“Who is going to completely flip?” Ziva asked as her and Abby came back to the table to take a sip of their drinks.

 

McGee blushed to the roots of his hair and shifted in his seat. “Nobody, Tony was just talking about somebody he knows.” he then nervously looked down at his watch. “It's almost midnight, you ready to go?” he asked Abby knowing they did have to be at work the next day.

 

Abby finished her drink and nodded, “Yeah we've gotta be at work and stuff, we should all go home.”

 

“You two are wimps,” Tony said leaning back in his chair. “I could go another few hours and still be fine in the morning.”

 

Ziva rolled her eyes, “You will come to work tomorrow looking like warmed over death.”

 

Tony was going to correct Ziva and tell her it was 'death warmed over' but decided not to because she was technically right. He was beginning to not feel as young as he once did and late nights on a work night really wasn't smart. Plus after what had happened that day he could use a good nights rest and did want to be on Gibbs' good side in the morning. “Yeah...point taken.” he said as he got up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. “See you suckers in the morning.”

 

“I'm not the one going home alone tonight Tony!” McGee exclaimed as they walked to their cars, his one hand held his keys and the other was protectively around Abby.

 

Tony's only response was to give McGee the finger before waving to Ziva and getting into his car.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Gibbs ran his hand sander across the boards of his most recent boat after taking a hardy sip of the bourbon he kept close at hand for nights like this one. Nights where he wanted to forget everything that happened at work and tonight was definitely one of those nights. It wasn't just the physical aspect of what happened that bothered him so much, it was the look he saw in Tony's eyes that made him feel sick to his stomach. 

 

He now knew his Senior Field Agent had very deep feelings for him, deep feelings that he couldn't find himself reciprocating Yes, his body was sore, it had been many years since he had let another man into his body, but that was something he could handle, he wasn't so sure if Tony would be able to handle the emotional side of things. The man had been through so much over the last few years, especially with what happened between him and Jeanne Benoit. He knew he had been madly in love with her even though it had all started out as an undercover operation It was like how things had gone between Jenny Shepherd and himself. He would never have admitted it to anybody but he had fallen at least deeply into lust with the young read headed woman during those nights in Paris many years ago. 

 

Sighing he put the sander down and looked at his watch, it was going on midnight and he knew it was time to try and get some sleep. He finished off his bourbon and was thankful Tony wasn't home alone like he was because he knew the other man wouldn't be able to process things as well as he was.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Here is a link to the picture of what Abby's engagement ring looks like :) 

http://applesofgold.com/EGR1434BLW.html

 

MORE OUT SOON :) please send reviews it fuels the mind hehe 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Rigged ::: Chapter 3

 

Gibbs walked into the Squad room the next morning with his usual cup of coffee in his hand and walked straight to his desk. While doing so he was able to look out of the corner of his eyes and watch his team doing their normal morning rituals. 

 

McGee would always be plucking away at his computer probably checking e-mails, something Gibbs himself often forgot to do. Ziva was getting herself situated, by checking her gear bag to make sure she had everything ready to go out on a run.

 

When Gibbs looked at Tony's desk though he was slightly surprised to see the younger man was missing. It wasn't completely abnormal for him to come in a bit later then the rest of them, but after glancing at the clock and seeing it was close to eight O'clock in the morning, Gibbs would never admit it but he was a bit worried. “Where's DiNozzo?” he stated in his normal gruff tone to Ziva and Tim.

 

McGee was the first to start stammering. “Uh-I'm...well...not sure boss.”

 

Ziva simply shrugged her shoulders. “I have not seen him this morning. He could have had another one of his dentist appointments.” It had been a running joke with the team that every time they didn't know where Tony was that he was probably at the dentist. It had all started after Tony had talked about dentist appointments when he had been undercover working for Jenny. The really funny part was the fact that Tony had actually gone weeks with an impacted tooth after his cover was blown, and he was no longer dating Jeanne, because nobody believed him when he said he needed to take time off for a dentist appointment. Ziva felt that Gibbs actually did feel sorry he hadn't believed the younger man because of the intense amount of pain he had gone through with the sore tooth. 

 

Just then the elevator sounded and Tony came walking out of the doors, looking like death warmed over. “Sorry I'm late,” he said even though he knew Gibbs wouldn't want to hear it. Gibbs simply wanted you to get to doing whatever it was you were supposed to do, no apologizes. Now though; Tony felt like he needed to say it, at least for his own piece of mind.

 

“You look like shit,” McGee said as he looked over and saw the state his friend was in.

 

“Love you too, Probie.” Tony grumbled as he flopped into his chair.

 

McGee rolled his eyes, “Seriously Tony, you look like you'd been out drinking all night. Did you go out someplace else after we went dancing last night?” He had been pretty sure they were all heading home after but he wasn't Tony's keeper so it wasn't like he followed him or anything.

 

“One doesn't have to go out to get shit faced,” Tony pointed out as he booted up his computer and went about trying to do his normal routine before Gibbs started glaring at him even more then he already was. Truth be told he had gone home and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about what had happened that day and the more he thought about it the more he wanted it to happen again. But that would give him a whole other thing to think about and that was how much he had known Gibbs hadn't wanted it to happen. Then he would want to either throw up or get completely drunk, and that's what he chose. Then again the throwing up part had happened AFTER the getting completely drunk part. 

 

“Yeah,” McGee simply said as he continued to look worriedly at Tony. It wasn't normal for the other man to stay home and get drunk. Sure, McGee knew him to have a few beers after work to unwind for the day, but mostly Tony was a social drinker. 

 

Abby came walking into the squad room and right over to McGee's desk. “What's happening guys?” she asked the whole team curiously as she perched herself on the edge of the desk.

 

Gibbs gave Abby a curious look, wondering what in the world the younger woman was doing up there, especially when they didn't have an active case at the moment. “We're just all getting settled in Abbs, is there something you need?”

 

Abby shook her head, “No, it's just lonely down in my lab all alone when I've got nothing to work on.”

 

“Maybe you could mix up a hang-over cure for Tony,” Ziva mumbled.

 

Those words had Abby jumping up and rushing over to Tony's side. “Oh no...she's right, you don't look so good and could use a pick-me-up.” she said ruffling his hair with a frown on her face.

 

Tony groaned, “Will you guys give it a rest, yeah I may look like and feel like shit but it's not the first time. Just leave me be, I'll be fine.” he spat irritably. 

 

Abby backed up from her friend with a wounded look on her face. It wasn't very often that Tony snapped at people, especially Abby.

 

“Okay enough people, let's just get to work. I bet there is some paper work that needs to get finished before a case pops up.” Gibbs barked at his team. He wasn't in the mood to see a pouting Abby or a moody rather pubesent acting Tony. 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

It was thankfully only a half an hour before Gibbs got a call from disbach with a case. The widow of a Petty officer was found dead in her apartment by a friend whom she was supposed to be going shopping with. 

 

When the team arrived at the crime scene they automatically started doing the things they always did. Gibbs talked with Ducky as he checked the time of death while Tony did sketches and took pictures.

 

“It appears this young woman was stabbed to death, probably by somebody she knew due to the close proximity of the wound to her heart.” Ducky said as he looked the body over. “I would say time of death would have been about five hours ago.”

 

Gibbs nodded his head as he looked over the body. “It doesn't look like she put up a fight either,” he said pointing at the perfectly manicured finger nails. “She's also dressed to go out if this outfit is anything to go by.”

 

“Maggy Holland, the woman who found the body, said they were getting together to go shopping for wedding dresses.” Ziva pointed out. “It was for Maggy's wedding, not the dead woman, who is Amanda Pratt.”

 

McGee, who was at Amanda's computer, quickly spoke up. “She was surfing the internet sometime this morning or last night. She left the browser window open to a medical website, where she put in a search for sexually transmitted diseases.”

 

Tony made a face and backed away from the body a little. “Be careful there Doc, don't want you catching anything.”

 

Ducky looked up at Tony, “What exactly do you think I am doing with the bodies down in autopsy?” 

 

“I didn't mean that you...I mean I know you wouldn't.” Tony said before shutting up and going back to snapping photographs.

 

“McGee gather the computer and anything else you think would be useful and bag it. We'll take everything we can back to headquarters.” Gibbs said as he stood up and headed towards the door. Once outside he took time to look around the front deck of the apartment complex for any clues as to what happened to the young woman inside. The friend who Ziva had talked to said that she was only twenty-four and had only been married to her late husband for a year before he passed away. He wasn't sure yet to the cause of the husband's death but something in his gut told him it wasn't the normal way a military officer died overseas.

 

The inside of the apartment had been clean and nothing appeared to be out of place. The outside of the apartment was in the same condition and the locks on the door hadn't been picked, nor were the windows broken. The more Gibbs looked at things the more he was sure the woman had been killed by somebody she knew, and probably knew very well. 

 

Just then Jimmy Palmer came walking up to the first level apartment with the gurney and body bag in tow. The younger man had just came back to work after being on a three month paternity leave. He and his husband Charles had, had an adorable baby boy but Gibbs could tell that parenthood was taking it's tole on the medical examiner. A slight smile came to his face as he thought about when Kelly had been a baby. She thankfully wasn't a hard baby, but he and Shannon had many sleepless nights with the infant. 

 

“Need help there Palmer?” Gibbs asked, wanting to give the new father a little support. His pregnancy had been difficult as was the birth, so he figured he could use a little assistance even though his pride was sure to hold him back from asking for it. 

 

Jimmy was shocked to hear Gibbs offer his help. It wasn't that Gibbs was a mean man, but he often didn't offer help, especially to Jimmy. “Um...yeah sure, thanks.” he said with a smile.

 

Gibbs took the other end of the gurney and helped Jimmy wheel it into the apartment so he and Ducky could get the body ready to leave. Once he was sure Jimmy was okay, Gibbs walked over to where his team was still bagging and tagging evidence. “Find anything?”

 

Ziva held up a small clear baggy in her hands that had a few strands of hair in it. “This was found on the counter in the bathroom. It's blonde and Mrs. Pratt's hair is dark brown.”

 

Gibbs nodded, which was his way of saying 'good job' to his only female agent. He tried to praise his subordinates as much as possible, but in ways that didn't simply say 'good job' out right. Of course he did use those words sometimes, but he tried to leave that for times it was really warranted. 

 

“I think we're ready to head out, Boss.” McGee said as he looked at the three full file boxes with evidence baggies in them. “We've got all the stuff that appears necessary. 

 

Normally Gibbs would have lectured the younger man about how he would have known what was necessary but didn't mostly because he realized McGee was right. With the way the room was so clean it appeared they did indeed have all the evidence bagged and ready to go. “Okay let's head back and get this stuff to Abby then.”

 

“I'm driving the car!” Tony called as he rushed to the blue sedan that was parked next to the NCIS truck and Ducky's medical examiner truck.

 

McGee rolled his eyes, “I'll ride with you.”

 

Tony knew his behavior was childish, but he couldn't think about spending time in close quarters with Gibbs right now. He just knew the second he was next to the other man his skin would light on fire and he would have this unhealthy urge to touch him. 

 

“You are seriously acting odd,” McGee stated when he and Tony started heading back to headquarters. “It's like you're hiding something.”

 

“Would you stop being so nosey? I am allowed to have my own thoughts you know.” Tony said in a firm voice that he hoped would tell McGee he didn't want to talk about this right now.

 

McGee shrugged his shoulders. “Fine, but if it starts messing with work then it becomes everybody's business, not just yours.” 

 

“Nothing is going to mess with work, so don't you worry.” Tony spat as he continued to drive. Right now all he wanted to do was finish off the work day and go home. He had the plan to go to bed early that night with some sleep medication and not wake up once until he had to.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Abby wondered around her lab going from one machine to the other as she did her tests. She had been working non-stop since the team had gotten back from the crime scene, trying to process all the evidence she had been given. It was close to seven O'clock at night now and she really had the desire to go home.

 

Tim came walking into the lab and watched his girlfriend running around. He could tell by the way she was moving that she was tired, but also knew she wouldn't go home until the last of the evidence was processed. “Anything I can do to help?” he asked as he walked up behind her, wrapping her into his arms.

 

Abby sighed as she leaned back, “No...I've just got a few more things to finish then I should be able to leave. You can go home without me if you want.” She didn't want to be the reason Tim was staying at work longer then normal. “You should go pick Jethro up from Sarah's place anyway.”

 

“He's fine, I called Sarah an hour ago to tell her we were going to be late. She's just at home studying anyway.” Tim said as he looked towards the mass spectronomer when it started beeping. “Looks like something actually finished.”

 

Abby smiled big as she walked over to the machine and checked out the test. “Well that for sure wasn't Amanda Pratt's hair.” she said happy to finally find a test that showed something they didn't already know for sure.

 

“Do you know whose it is?” Tim asked curiously as he too looked at the test.

 

Abby quickly put the DNA sample into the computer and started up AFIS to check for a possible match. “We'll know once AFIS finds a match. I'm running it against military personal first just in case this case finally does something the easy way.”

 

Gibbs came walking into the lab and over to where Abby and McGee stood. “Whatcha got for me Abbs?”

 

Abby smiled, still finding it highly amusing that Gibbs always appeared whenever she got a new test result. “Well, we now know for sure that the hair found in Amanda Pratt's bathroom wasn't her hair. I am running the sample through AFIS to try and find a possible match.”

 

“Good work Abbs,” Gibbs said with a smile and then looked at the clock hanging on the wall. “Why don't you leave that hunting and at least head out to get some dinner.”

 

Abby shook her head, “I'm going to stick this one out.”

 

“You make it sound like you don't normally,” McGee pointed out with a smile. “But Abby you really should go eat, and I am rather hungry myself.”

 

Abby glared at McGee a little. “Then you two go eat, I'm staying here.” she said as she took a seat at the stool in front of her computer for effect. 

 

McGee sighed and looked to Gibbs who simply shrugged his shoulders. “Fine...but I'm bringing you back something to eat.” he said before following Gibbs out the door.

 

Once in the elevator he turned to his mentor. “Do you think Abby's acting different?” McGee asked.

 

Gibbs was slightly taken back by the question but didn't let it show on his face. “I'm not the one who is living with the woman. If anybody should think she is acting differently it should be you. Plus you know not to me for advice when it comes to the female population”

 

“I know, and I think she is acting different, but I wanted to know if you thought so as well.” McGee pointed out as they got out of the elevator and headed towards their desks. “She's moodier the normal and has been cuddling up to Bert in bed more then me.”

 

Tony overheard this and laughed, “You mean she takes the flatulent hippo home with her and sleeps with it?”

 

“You've seen her do it,” McGee said with a glare in Tony's direction.

 

“I know but dude, she really prefers to sleep with the stuffed animal more then she does you?” Tony was getting a big kick out of the reaction he was getting from McGee. It had been a while since he had been able to make fun of the younger man's sex life since he had been seriously dating Abby. 

 

Ziva decided to join the conversation. “I think that is the point that Tim is trying to make, Tony. Abby normally does not cuddle with the hippo more then she does her boyfriend.”

Tim nodded his head, happy somebody got what he was trying to say. “Exactly, it's like she doesn't want me around that much anymore and would rather get her comfort from the stuffed animal rather then me. I feel like she's mad at me or something but I can't figure out why.”

 

“She seemed fine last night,” Tony said seriously. “I mean she was happily dancing with Ziva.”

 

Tim's eyes went wide, “Maybe that's it...maybe she wants something different? What if she wants to try sleeping with a woman instead of a man and she doesn't know how to tell me?”

 

“You got a point there Probie, and if she actually goes to do it, then give me a call.” Tony said with a smirk wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Gibbs couldn't take it anymore and walked over and wacked Tony upside the head. “You really need to shut up.” he stated before walking towards the Mens' room. He honestly had no idea how Tony could be such a great agent but a completely idiotic man at times. He would go from being serious and sweet to joking and a complete jack-ass in a matter of seconds. As he stood and relieved himself he thought about how Tony had been the day before in that warehouse. He had been sweet and understanding then thankfully. Nothing had been a joke and it made the whole blasted situation better. Groaning, Gibbs finished up and went to wash his hands. He wanted to go home, work on his boat and continue to try and push those memories from his mind. Thankfully they had a case now that seemed like it was going to last at least a few days to keep him occupied at work. 

 

Meanwhile McGee was still glaring at Tony for his pervious comment. “You really are a pig, Tony.” he spat as he sat down at his desk. “That wasn't just some random girl you offended but, Abby, you better remember that.”

“I do not think it is just Abby who is acting odd.” Ziva said as she walked over towards Tony's desk. “You too are acting strangely.”

 

Tony ran a hand through his already spiky hair. He hadn't meant to offend Tim or Abby but it seemed he had done both with one comment. “Dude, I'm sorry okay? It just came out you know I think more highly of yours and Abby's relationship then that.” He then looked to Ziva. “I'm not acting odd, I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

McGee just continued to sit there glaring at his computer screen. He knew he should get up and go find something for him and Abby to eat. If he didn't come back with the food he knew his girlfriend would skip the meal entirely. Getting up he headed to the elevator without a word.

 

Both Tony and Ziva watched McGee leave and sighed. “He's really beating himself up over whatever is going on with Abby.” Tony said to Ziva hoping she would bring the focus of the topic back to their friendly Gothic forensic scientist. 

 

Ziva stood in thought for a second before nodding her head, “I think I will go and have a talk with her, see if talking with another woman will help get to the bottom of this.” With that she headed for the back elevator and down to Abby's lab. 

 

Tony didn't know what was going on with Abby, and Tim seemed out os sorts as well. It appeared the whole time was acting strangely. He liked to think he knew what was going on with Gibbs, but that meant that the other man was as worked up over the previous day's events as he had been and that was highly unlikely. It wasn't like Gibbs had feelings for him either positive or negative. They were simply co-workers and as long as Tony got the job done, Gibbs was a happy man. He knew he was going to have to get himself together before his job did start to suffer. 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Abby looked up from her computer when she heard somebody walk into the room. She smiled slightly when she saw Ziva. “Hey Ziva,” she said happy to see her friend. They had gotten off to a rocky start but now she really felt Ziva was her best friend. They talked about everything and did almost everything together when Abby wasn't busy with Timmy or bowling with the nuns. 

 

“What is going on Abby?” Ziva asked point blank as she took a seat on the stool next to where Abby was sitting.

 

“What do you mean?” Abby asked trying to play stupid even though she had a feeling Tim had started complaining about her odd behavior as of late. She knew her boyfriend was upset with her lack of attention, especially when it came to their time in the bedroom. This didn't mean sex completely, but normally she was a cuddly person in bed but lately this had changed.

 

Ziva shook her head in disbelief, “You know exactly what I am talking about, so spit.”

 

Abby couldn't help but laugh, “I think you mean spill, not spit, but anyway there really isn't anything to talk about. I'm just feeling out of sorts is all.”

 

“Tim mentioned being pushed out of the bed by Bert.” Ziva said. “That does not seem like nothing to me.”

“I did not kick him out of bed, I just told him I would rather cuddle Bert than him.” Abby huffed. “I swear men throw everything out of proportion.

 

Ziva wasn't sure what McGee was throwing out of proportion because she could actually understand why he would be upset. If she was dating and living with a man she wouldn't like him to say he would rather sleep with a stuffed animal instead of her. But then again she knew for a fact she wouldn't be dating a man who had stuffed animals anyway, it would totally kill her assassin persona. “Would you rather Tim masturbate next to you in bed while you are ready and waiting for him?”

 

This caught Abby totally off guard, “What?” she asked her eyes wide. “Of course not!”

 

“That is like what you are doing with Tim. It might not be sexual but you are telling him you would rather cuddle with a stuffed hippopotamus then cuddle with him.” Ziva pointed out. “You are lucky you have a boyfriend who likes to cuddle and take advantage of it.”

 

Abby sighed and took in everything Ziva was saying. She knew her friend had a point but the thing was she wasn't able to make a clear case because Abby wasn't telling her the whole story.

 

“It hurts when he cuddles me,” Abby whispered.

 

It was Ziva's turn to be caught off guard. “Excuse me?”

 

Abby got off the stool and started pacing the lab. “My whole body has been sore the last few weeks, especially my chest. When he hugs me or cuddles me it hurts too much. I made up the Bert story so he wouldn't keep trying.”

 

Ziva was getting concerned now. “Have you seen a doctor?”

 

Abby shook her head, her pig tails flapping. “I don't think it's really anything to worry about, at least not doctor worthy. I'm probably just PMSing really bad or something.”

 

“Abby you aren't do for all that for another three weeks.” Ziva pointed out. She knew her friend's cycle because they were very close to the same. It had been a joke with the whole team that half the team was one week and the other half was the next. Ziva shared with Abby and Gibbs while Tony, McGee and Palmer, when he wasn't pregnant, was the week after.

 

“I know,” Abby said but then quickly stopped her pacing and with a loud scream that could have woken the dead she ran into her office and locked the door.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Gibbs had been heading down to Abby's lab after using the bathroom and talking with the Director when he heard a loud scream. He quickly pulled his gun and ran the rest of the way to the lab. What he found there wasn't what he was expecting. 

 

“Ziva what's going on?” Gibbs asked the other woman who was banging on the glass sliding doors that led to Abby's office area.

 

“Abby freaked out. She started screaming and ran in here and locked herself in.” Ziva explained sounding rather panicked herself. 

 

Gibbs, who figured he would never understand women, walked to the doors where he saw Abby literally banging her head on her desk. “Abbs come on let me in so we can talk.” he said in the soothing voice he left for talking with Abby.

 

Abby mumbled something before she started banging her head again, this time even harder.

 

“What in the world were you girls talking about?” Gibbs exclaimed to Ziva. The last he had seen of the woman she had been in the squad room where Tony was having a bad case of diarrhea of the mouth and spewing off absurd and ridiculous things. 

 

Ziva tried to remember exactly what they were talking about before Abby freaked out. “Well we were talking about her not wanting to cuddle with Tim because it physically hurt her. Then she mentioned that maybe she was just PMSing.”

 

Gibbs nodded his head, “Which wouldn't be the case because that would have been three weeks ago.”

 

“Exactly!” Ziva said with a nod.

 

“So what part of that would have freaked Abby out,” Gibbs thought out loud and then it hit him. “Oh shit...” he said before banging on Abby's door again. “Abbs come on open up so I can talk to you. I know what's going on.”

 

Abby stopped banging her head and slowly got up from her desk so she could push the button that would open the door. “You do?” she asked in a small yet gruff voice from crying.

 

Gibbs nodded his head as he gently pulled her in for a hug. “I think you better talk to Tim and then go see Ducky.”

 

“I can't, he's going to freak out on me.” Abby cried as she rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

 

It took Ziva a second to figure out what was going on but after putting the pieces together it made sense, Abby thought she was pregnant.


	4. Rigged

Rigged ::: Chapter 4

 

Gibbs helped the shocked Abby off the elevator and up to the squad room where Tony was still sitting at his desk. He was a bit shocked to not see McGee there as well. “Where's Tim?” 

 

Tony looked up and automatically stood up when he saw the scared look on Abby's face. “He went out to get dinner, what's wrong with Abby?”

 

“She needs to talk to Tim,” Gibbs simply said as he gently sat her down at McGee's desk and then went to get her a glass of water.

 

Abby put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She kept running the conversation she needed to have with Tim over and over in her head. They had talked about children, but had both come to the conclusion that it probably would never happen. They both loved their jobs too much and it would be rather difficult to fit a child into their fast paced and busy lifestyle. Still she found herself making baby faces and having fun whenever Charles brought Brendan to the office to have lunch with Jimmy. Times like that she felt her motherly instincts kicking in but would go home and snuggle and take care of Jethro and would be content again. 

 

Tony walked over to Abby and crouched down next to her. “Hey Abbs...what's going on?” he asked gently. He always hated to see Abby sad because she was always so bubbly and energetic. 

 

“The world is ending,” Abby mumbled as she looked at a picture of her that was sitting on McGee's desk. Just seeing the picture quickly brought her back to tears.

 

Tony had NO idea what to do with the crying woman. When it came to female emotions he had always felt like he was treading water and almost drowning in a sea of their tears. 'Where's McGeek when you need him' he thought to himself as he reached over and rubbed Abby's back to hopefully bring some sort of comfort. 

 

Gibbs came walking back into the room with a glass of water in his hands. He gave Tony an exasperated look. “What did you do?” he asked his Senior Field Agent.

 

“I didn't do anything Boss. I simply asked her what was wrong and she started crying again.” Tony tried to explain.

 

“Timmy!” Abby whaled through tears as she continued to look at another picture of the two of them together.

 

“See that's what happened before.” Tony said pointing at the picture on the desk. “Is something going on between the two of them? I mean there is that Bert thing.”

 

Gibbs couldn't take it and slapped Tony upside the head for the second time that day. “You REALLY need to learn to shut it.” he stated glaring at the younger man. “Why don't you go make yourself useful and call Tim to find out when he's coming back.”

 

“There's no need, I'm here.” McGee said as he came walking out of the elevator with the Thai take out that he knew Abby loved. “What's going on?” he asked automatically going to Abby's side. “What's wrong baby?”

 

Normally Gibbs would have said something about public displays of affection, but right now it didn't matter. The woman he often thought of as a daughter to him was in pain and possibly in a rather messed up situation. He really hoped that McGee was the man he thought he was and would man up to his responsibilities. 

 

“Tim, why don't you take Abby back down to her lab to eat your dinner? We can go over the findings of your search when you're done.” Gibbs said knowing the two of them really needed some time alone to talk things through. If he knew the case could wait he would have just told them to go home.

 

Tim still wasn't sure what was going on but figured he should follow Gibbs' directions and took Abby by the hand and led her to the elevator.

 

The two of them didn't say anything until they were both sitting in Abby's office with their take-out food containers in front of them. “So you need to talk to me?” Tim asked figuring he should start the conversation.

 

Abby nodded her head and sighed, “I think something has happened...something big that is going to change things.”

 

Tim wasn't sure what that meant but simply nodded his own head in hopes that Abby would continue talking.

 

“I'm close to three weeks late,” Abby said as she felt tears coming to her eyes again. She knew Tim would understand what she was saying and quite frankly she was surprised neither of them didn't notice this until now. Both her and Tim worked like clock work. Their cycles never messed up more then a day or two so this was a really big deal.

 

He wasn't sure what Abby was talking about at first but when it finally came to him, Tim's eyes went wide. “You mean...you're...we're...”

 

“If you're trying to say that I'm pregnant then yeah,” Abby said. “I haven't gotten a test or anything, Gibbs seemed think I should talk to you first before that so I could have the support. I am going to have support right?”

 

“Of course you will,” McGee said with a small smile as he pulled Abby into his arms and onto his lap so he could cuddle her. “I know we have been talking about the possibility of not having children because of our jobs, but this is okay we're going to figure it out. I mean If Jimmy could work almost to his due-date with the way his pregnancy was then I know everything is going to be okay.”

 

Abby was so pleased to hear Tim say these words that she gave him the biggest kiss on the lips. “We should go see Ducky, he can do the test for us.” 

 

McGee nodded his head and helped Abby up off his lap. With his hand in hers they headed down to Autopsy to talk to Ducky.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The tension in the squad room was high once McGee & Abby left. Tony and Gibbs hadn't been alone in a room since the incident the pervious day and neither knew how to act around each other.

 

Tony went back to his desk and tried to make himself look busy. He knew there was something he was actually supposed to be doing, but couldn't remember. All he could hear in his head was the way Gibbs had just yelled at him. It was different then the normal kind of yelling Gibbs did, it actually made it sound like Gibbs was mad at Tony the person rather then Special Agent DiNozzo. 

 

“I thought you were going to go find Ziva.” Gibbs spat when he realized Tony wasn't getting back up.

 

Tony looked up from his computer screen and looked blankly at Gibbs. “What?”

 

Gibbs walked over to Tony's desk and glared at him. “Conference room...now.” he spat before heading towards the elevator, not looking back to make sure Tony was actually following him.

 

There was nothing Tony could do but follow Gibbs to the elevator. Once the doors closed he watched Gibbs push the emergency shut off button and simply waited for his doom.

 

Gibbs could feel his blood boiling and wanted nothing more then to scream and yell at his senior field agent. He also knew that only part of the anger was the fact that Tony had been lost in thought most of the day and his job was suffering. The other part had to do with what happened the day before.

 

“You need to get your head out of your ass and stop moping around and do your job, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said moving so he was nose to nose with the younger man. “I don't want to hear any excuses, I want to see results.”

 

Tony couldn't help but swallow hard as he nodded his head. Having Gibbs this close to him made him shift uneasily where he stood. “Yes Boss,” he said in a voice that he wished came out more sure then it actually sounded. 

 

Gibbs nodded his head and turned to face the elevator door, but didn't push the button to have them start moving again. It was silent for over a minute before he spoke again, his voice showing no emotion what so ever. “What happened yesterday...happened. You are going to have to move on and forget about it. If it starts affecting how you work, then I may have to figure something else out.”

 

Gritting his teeth Tony tried hard not to lash back out at the other man for acting like Tony was the one that had the problem. What he remembered in that warehouse there had been two people. Sure, Tony was in the aggressive role, but Gibbs was there too. It happened to both of them and he shouldn't be the only one that suffers.

 

When Tony didn't say anything, Gibbs turned to look at him again. “Do I make myself clear, DiNozzo?”

 

The way Gibbs said his last name made Tony stand at attention. “Crystal clear Boss.” he said before reaching over and flicking the switch so they could start moving again. He knew he was probably taking too much initiative by doing so, but he needed to get out of the elevator and now.

 

Gibbs didn't say anything and allowed the doors to open and walked into the squad room and back to his desk without saying another word. 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

It was almost ten that night before Tony got into his car to head home. Most of it had been because they were following up on some leads with the case, but also because they stopped to have ice cream with Abby and McGee after they announced that Abby was indeed pregnant. Even in his melancholy and rather pissed off mood, Tony couldn't help but be in a good mood and happy for his friends and their news. A baby was going to be a big responsibility for them, but he also knew both of them well enough to know they would be great parents. Now, he only hoped Tim would be able to buck up and give Abby the ring he was carrying around in his pocket.

 

Sighing; Tony sat in his car for a second before he reached for his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. When there was an an answer on the other end he almost felt himself break down. “Hi...it's me...can I come over?”

 

Jeanne Benoit was only slightly shocked to hear Tony's voice on the other end of the phone. It was all an odd coincidence that the two of them had ran into each other again. She had been away from D.C. since after her father's death and the murder trial but came back about two months ago because of a job offer she couldn't pass up just because of a closet full of skeletons. It was at the hospital that she ran into Tony since he was there investigating a case. It had been awkward at first but they had been able to get coffee and talk and quickly became good friends. They still had chemistry but now it was only of a friendly nature. Now she knew the real Tony, he wasn't Tony DiNardo film professor but Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and she loved the way they could be such good friends even more so then they had been when dating. It was that friendship that made her rather worried when she heard the man's tone over the phone.

 

“Tony is everything okay?” She asked automatically getting up off the couch from where she was watching TV to make sure she had a pot of coffee going. She had a feeling they would be up a while longer talking that night.

 

Tony was going to lie but knew Jeanne would be able to see right through it even though they were talking over the phone. “No...I...I just really need a friend right now.”

 

“The door's unlocked, come on up.” Jeanne said before hanging up the phone.

 

Thankful for their friendship, Tony started his car and headed the twenty minute drive to Jeanne's townhouse. It was in a rather nice neighborhood but not extremely fancy. Tony was happy that she was able to buy the house rather then rent since it seemed she had bad luck with having apartments turn into condos and being forced out. After parking the car he took the steps two at a time and opened the door. He couldn't help but smile a little when he smelled the coffee the second he walked inside.

 

“You're the greatest,” He said as he walked into the kitchen where he knew she would be and grabbed himself a mug.

 

Jeanne leaned back against the counter watching Tony as he poured creamer into his cup and then put the coffee in. She was about to tell him where the sugar was when he found it himself. It was times like that she wished she was a more spontaneous person because if he knew where she kept the sugar then she must be organizing the cabinets the same way she had done before. “Are you going to tell me what's wrong?” she asked worriedly. 

 

“I fucked up,” Tony simply stated as he stared into his coffee mug.

 

“You're going to have to give me more to go on then that, because Tony...that isn't exactly a new thing for you.” Jeanne said with a slight laugh, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

 

Tony rolled his eyes playfully as he walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. “No I mean I really fucked up this time Jeanne.”

 

Jeanne really was worried now as she took a seat next to Tony on the couch, turning so she was looking right at him. “Okay tell me about it.”

 

Tony sighed and started talking. “Gibbs and I had to go down to the docks to get a signature for a case we were finishing yesterday and everything was going as planned. I mean the case was already closed everything was good but then these thugs came out of the middle of nowhere and knocked us both on the head. We both woke up in a warehouse on the opposite side of town.”

 

“Did these people have something to do with the case?” Jeanne asked her eyes wide and automatically found herself looking Tony over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

 

“No it was something totally different. These guys were pretty much amateur drug dealers and they thought Gibbs and I were there to mess up their deal.” Tony explained and then continued with the story when Jeanne nodded. “So when we woke up we were both handcuffed to the wall, which wouldn't have been a huge deal if it wasn't for the fact that the handcuffs were rigged with explosives.”

 

Now Jeanne's eyes were even wider. “Oh my gosh!” she exclaimed.

 

Tony nodded, “Yeah so we were pretty stuck and just sat there trying to come up with ways to get out of there. We were hoping that Ziva and McGee were back at the office trying to figure out where we were since we had missed our check-in. It was at that point the dealers came back and it became rather obvious they didn't know much about holding people like that.”

 

“Seems like they knew enough if they had you handcuffed to explosives.” Jeanne pointed out making a face.

 

“Their boss was this big shot dealer, it was his stuff they used. They had been taught well but didn't have the experience.” Tony said as he shifted on the couch, not sure how to tell the next part. He wanted to tell the truth but in doing so he felt he was going to offend the woman as well. 

 

“They felt they had the upper-hand since we were still attached to the explosives. We didn't want to risk anything even if they were rather idiotic and we soon found out perverted as well.” Tony added.

 

Jeanne wasn't sure she wanted to know but sat still waiting to hear the rest of the story.

 

Tony continued on, “They ended up forcing Gibbs and I to have sex...me on top of him.”

 

“Oh my god!” Jeanne exclaimed even louder then she had before. “You mean you actually had to sex...because of a case...could you even do it right?”

 

Tony bit his lower lip and nodded his head, “That really wasn't the big problem...'cause like...I have feelings for Gibbs.”

 

“Oh...” Jeanne said as she took all the information in. “Does he have feelings for you too?”

 

Tony shorted and shook his head, “Not even close...it's very obvious he did all of it because it was to keep us safe, mostly me since I am a member of his team and he doesn't let a member of his team get hurt if he can prevent it.”

 

Jeanne understood that even though she didn't think it was right. She knew when her and Tony had been sleeping together Tony was on a case as well. It was hard for her to grasp the fact that Tony had done many things because he simply had to. But while grasping that fact she had also been reminded that Tony hadn't been forced to have sex with her. He had told her that the physical aspect of their relationship had been because he wanted to. The director of NCIS hadn't told him he must sleep with her so that had been up to him. She also knew that there was more then just physical feelings between the two of them at first, which was probably how they were such good friends now. “So how exactly did you fuck up as you say? I mean it sounds like neither of you were given a chance and that Gibbs knew what he was doing.”

 

“I know that, but I still feel completely guilty. He must know I have feelings for him now. I can't imagine it wasn't on my face when I...well...when we.” Tony put his mug down on the coffee table and rubbed at his face. “I want more of it Jeanne, I couldn't sleep last night because I kept having dreams. In some of them it was the two of us making love where he wanted it just as much as me. Then other were nightmares that always ended in him hating me forever because I forced him to have sex.”

 

“But YOU didn't force him, it was the crazy ass drug dealers.” Jeanne said and then thought of something. “What ever happened to them? How did you get out?”

 

“They ran when their boss got back. It seems they deactivated the explosives attached to the handcuffs then ran before Ziva and McGee arrived.” Tony laughed even though it really wasn't funny. “It was a completely idiotic thing to happen. It had nothing to do with anything and yet it's killing me inside. I feel like my emotions have been on a huge roller-coaster today. First I wake up hungover to high Heaven then we get a really weird case at work which has us all working our asses off. Oh and Abby's been moody as hell and come to find out she's pregnant.”

 

Jeanne couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. “Wow the idea of Abby and McGee having a baby is almost frightening.”

 

“The idea the two of them have had sex is enough to give me goosebumps.” Tony teased a small smile on his own face. “Why can't things be easy? Why can't Gibbs let me mope and just handle this the way I know how?”

 

“Is he not letting you?” Jeanne questioned curiously.

 

Tony shook his head in the negative, “He's being a jack-ass and even more of a bastard then normal. He pretty much threatened to fire me if I wasn't able to keep my mind on my job.”

 

“Does anybody else at work know?”

 

“No and they aren't going to. Gibbs and I left that whole part out of our report. There isn't any point in them knowing since it really isn't a case. None of us were hurt.” Tony said even though he sure felt hurt. It may not be noticeable from the outside but on the inside he felt sick.

 

Jeanne sighed, “I'm glad you've told me then Tony, because you really need somebody to talk to.”

 

Tony smiled again, “I'm glad you're back Jeanne.” he said giving her a tight hug.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Gibbs sat on the cold wet grass with his flashlight in hand, his face full of deep emotions that he was finally letting show. “Jen...I don't know what to do.” he whispered to the gravestone in front of him.

 

“Tony and I were forced to do something that I probably would never had told you about if you were still alive. It kind of reminded me of Paris, but in a more evasive sort of way. It's been forever since I've let a man inside of me both physically and mentally and I feel like I'm drowning. I know he's hurting too because I've seen it on his face all day. Of course I lived up to the extra 'B' in my name and yelled at him, basically told him if he doesn't get his shit together then I was going to hand him the ol' pink sheet. I don't think I would ever actually do it, but I wouldn't put it past Tony to just walk away and leave if I continue the way I did today. Hell he's been at NCIS almost six years longer then he's been anywhere else. “

 

Gibbs quickly blinked back tears he felt coming to the surface. He wasn't going to let himself cry not over something like this.

“Jen...I hope you've made it good with the Big Man because I could use some of his...whatever...right now. I know I need to apologize for my behavior today but I don't know how without making things even worse. I don't want to give him false hope, make him think we've got a chance as a couple or something. It's not that I don't like him or anything I just don't have that kind of connection. He's a good friend and an awesome colleague but thats all it is. Now the question is how do I let him know that without hurting him even more.”

 

With that said he stood up, brushed off the seat of his pants and looked back down at the words that read... 

 

Jennifer Lauren Shepherd  
October 28, 1963 – May 20, 2008  
'Strength, Courage & Love'

 

“Semper Fi...Jenny.” Gibbs whispered before turning to head for his car. 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Author's Note:

 

Hey everybody! I just wanted to say thanks again for all the feedback I've been getting. It's great to know my story is appreciated and gives me inspiration!

Oh and I also wanted to mention I took the liberty to give Jenny Shepherd a middle name and birthdate. The birthdate is actually Lauren Holly's real birthday and year. I'm not sure what age Jenny was supposed to be but I feel this fits, at least it does for the purpose of the story!


	5. Rigged

Rigged ::: Chapter 5

 

“Her husband had Syphilis.” Abby said to Gibbs with a huge smile on her face. It was the next afternoon and everybody had been working nonstop to try and solve the case of the dead Petty Officer's wife.

 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, “Okay...”

 

Abby sighed in exasperation. “Gibbs...that's why she was looking up STD's online the day she died.”

 

“It was also how her husband died as well.” Ducky said as he walked into the lab with a file folder in his hands. “Looking at the autopsy for Petty Officer Pratt that was done it shows that his true cause of death was an untreated Syphilis. By the damage that was done to the nervous system and the heart I would say he probably contracted the disease about ten years ago.”

 

“How was he able to get into the Navy?” Gibbs asked curiously. “I remember the amount of testing we had to do when I was in the Core. I doubt the Navy is much different.”

 

Ducky sighed, “Jethro these kinds of tests are often easy to work around, especially if he had friends in the testing area.”

 

“Okay so he had this STD, what does that mean for our case?” Gibbs asked going back into his no-nonsense attitude.

 

“Well I can tell you that Mrs. Pratt was not infected, which is rather spectacular with the level of the disease in her husband's system.” Ducky said as he looked at the file he was holding. 

 

“Sometimes condoms do actually work,” Abby said with a slight glare on her face.

 

It was obvious to Gibbs that Abby had personal experience with condoms NOT working and made a face himself. He didn't exactly like thinking about his teammates having sex and for some reason the idea of Abby having sex with McGee gave him the heeby Jeebies even more then anybody else. “That's fine...they used condoms, but something tells me this is still connected to our case. Why would Amanda Pratt be looking up information on the infection the day she died other wise?”

 

“I suggest talking with that friend of hers she was going out with that morning. Maybe she's got more information.” Ducky suggested with a smile before turning to head back to autopsy.

 

Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the cheek before heading back upstairs to the squad room. “I need somebody to bring in Maggy Holland for questioning.”

 

Ziva automatically stood up. “I'll do it...but why? We already questioned her yesterday.”

 

“There has been a new discovery. It appears that Petty Officer Pratt had Syphilis and that was actually his cause of death.” Gibbs explained.

 

Tony made a face, “Geeze that had to have sucked.”

 

“I'll go get her,” Ziva said as she headed to the elevator.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Two hours later Gibbs was sitting across from Maggy Holland in the interrogation room questioning her about how much information Amanda Pratt had on her husband's illness.

 

“It's come to our attention that Petty Officer Pratt didn't die in Iraq because of a war related injury but because of untreated syphilis.” Gibbs said not one to sugar coat things.

 

Maggy made a face when Gibbs said this, but it was rather obvious in her facial expression that she knew about the reason behind the Petty Officer's death. “It wasn't exactly a secret, at least not outside of military circles.”

 

“Meaning?” Gibbs asked hoping to get her to open up a bit more.

 

“Meaning Amanda knew her husband had the STD since they got married. He told her he didn't want to treat it because he would be unable to stay in the military. He actually contracted the disease overseas in Desert Storm years ago because of fooling around with local women. It was never found out and he didn't want anybody to know because it would give him a less then dishonorable discharge.” Maggy explained like it really didn't mean anything.

 

Gibbs closed his eyes as if trying to get rid of a headache. It always irked him the way some people looked at he military in such a negative manner. “Do you have any idea who would want Mrs. Pratt murdered?”

 

Maggy looked frustrated, “I already told you people yesterday that I have no idea. Everybody loved Amanda and would have no reason to want her dead.”

 

“I think she's telling the truth,” Tony said to McGee from where they were watching on the other side of the two way mirror. “She honestly believes her friend had nobody who would want her dead.

 

McGee nodded having to agree with Tony. 

 

“Do you know if Amanda was dating anybody?” Gibbs asked after glancing down at the file, realizing they didn't know this piece of information.

 

Maggy shook her head, “Not currently. She went out on a few dates a few weeks ago with a guy named Franklin Cummins but she told me they just didn't hit it off and ended it.”

 

Gibbs made note of the man's name and nodded. “Okay, thank you.” He then got up and headed out of the room. He met with Tony and McGee in the hallway. “Find this Franklin Cummins and bring him in.”

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Gibbs walked down to autopsy to find Ducky standing over Amanda Pratt's body talking to her. “Find anything else, Duck?”

 

Ducky stood up to his full hight and turned to Gibbs, “It appears this young woman had been pregnant two weeks ago.”

 

“You're just now figuring this out?” Gibbs asked shocked and then got a confused look on his face. “You say 'Had been'.”

 

“That's right, Amanda Pratt had a miscarriage two weeks ago and I can't be for sure, but I have a good idea that her husband would not have been the father.” Ducky said. “I've been trying to talk with her the last few minutes to see if she could give me any more information, maybe tell us who the father was.”

 

“I'm going to guess it was a man by the named of Franklin Cummins. Maggy Holland told us she was dating this man a few weeks ago.” Gibbs said as he glanced down at the body of the young woman. “Do you have a way to find out why she miscarried?”

 

“Her hormone levels were fine, just a bit elevated because of the fact she had been recently pregnant so we can completely rule out any STD's if that's what you're asking, even though you already knew that because I told you.” Ducky said with a pointed look. 

 

Gibbs nodded his head, “I know that Duck but I'm still investigating this woman's murder and need all the information I can get.” With that he headed towards the door but stopped when Ducky called his name.

 

“Jethro is there anything you need to talk about?” Ducky asked having noticed his friend had been acting strangely the past few days. 

 

Gibbs shook his head in the negative, “Everything is fine Duck...except for the fact there is a dead woman on your table and I don't know who did it.” 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Meanwhile Tony and McGee were outside of Franklin Cummins apartment. When they went to knock on the door it actually opened a little. Tony gave McGee a raised eyebrow look before he slowly opened the door. With McGee on his six they both walked into the eerily quiet apartment. “You check the bedroom and bathroom, I'll get the main areas.” Tony said to McGee before going to do just that.

 

McGee headed down the hallway towards the bedrooms with his gun drawn and actively alert just in case something happened. As he opened the bedroom door he sighed. “Tony I found him!” he called to his friend and teammate. 

 

Tony headed down the hall and stood in the doorway with McGee. “Well I guess we're not talking to him.” he said as he took in the dead body of the middle aged man.

 

“There's a note next to him,” McGee said as he put on gloves and picked up the note. “It's definitely a suicide note...”

 

When this note is found, I know I'm already dead. I've done something that is unfathomable and I know there is nothing I can do about it now. It's either spend my life in jail or die now. As you can probably tell I picked to die now. I hope I will see mine and Amanda's baby where I'm going, but I doubt it. I bet unborn babies go to Heaven not Hell where I am sure to go. I wanted nothing more then to be a father, but she took that away from me. She killed our baby and because of that she had to die.

 

Goodbye,

Franklin

 

Tony made a face as McGee read the note. “Sick bastard...killing a woman because of that.”

 

“What does he mean by her killing the baby though? Ducky didn't mention any signs of an abortion or anything like that.” McGee pointed out as he bagged the note and then picked up his cell phone to call Gibbs to come down with Ducky to get the body. 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

“So what you're saying is she forced herself to miscarry.” Ziva said as the whole team was sitting in the squad room discussing the case they had just closed. 

 

“It looks that way,” Gibbs said with a nod. “Ducky looked closely at Amanda Pratts medical documents the hospital preformed after the miscarriage and they failed to notice that there were high levels of over the counter pain medications. Not enough to be considered an overdose or harmful to her, but definitely harmful enough to cause her to lose the baby.”

 

“Why in the world did she not just get an abortion like a normal person.” Tony said shaking his head. When he got some nasty looks he added. “Not that I think getting an abortion is a good thing, I just meant isn't it easier then what she went through?”

 

“It was obviously harder for people to detect so it worked well for her.” McGee said as he subconsciously rubbed at Abby's stomach from where she was sitting on his lap.

 

Abby laughed, “Yeah worked until the boyfriend found out, got all pissed and then decided to kill her.”

 

“Then kill himself,” Gibbs added as he took a drink of his coffee and tossed it in the trash when he found it was finished. “Well team it seems we're done for the day why don't we actually get home at a normal time?”

 

“Sounds good to me, I'm beat.” Abby said with a yawn which was actually something different for her. She had stopped drinking any type of caffeine when she found out she was pregnant so this was a big lifestyle change for her.

 

McGee smiled as he took Abby's hand. “Lets go get your stuff and head home, babe.” he said leading her to the elevator.

 

“Sometimes those two make me sick,” Tony said making a face as he sat at his desk not making any move to leave yet.

 

“Oh I think it is sweet,” Ziva said smiling. “Abby is a very lucky woman to have a man like Tim. He really cares for her, it is obvious.”

 

Tony knew Ziva was right, but it often hurt to know that his friend was so happy when he himself wasn't. The person he wanted to be with would never want to be with him.

 

AUTHORS NOTE:

 

Thanks again for reading and sending feedback! You guys are awesome! It normally works that the more feedback I get the faster I send out chapters. I'm not the type to beg though so I'm simply just stating a fact *giggling* Thanks again!!!!


	6. Rigged

AUTHORS NOTE: So I know it's taken me FOREVER to get this chapter out but Real life has been totally getting in the way recently! I was also having issues getting this chapter out. Nothing I did just seemed right to me, but I finally just gave in. I'm not completely content with this chapter, but I think it works well enough. Some of the characters seem a bit OOC but I I think it works. I hope you enjoy!!!

 

Steph 

 

 

Rigged ::: Chapter 6

 

Abby came bounding into the squad room the next day a huge smile on her face. “Ziva!!!” she exclaimed as she rushed over to her friend's desk.

 

Ziva looked up from her computer screen and her eyes automatically fell to Abby's hand where a shiny new ring was located. “Oh my gosh, he finally asked you?”

 

“Yeah...last night it was so romantic and amazing!” Abby gushed as she went about to tell Ziva exactly how Timothy McGee asked her to marry him. “We're going to try and do a quick wedding since neither of us want to do the big thing really. But I do want one person with me, will you do it?”

 

“Of course I will,” Ziva said with a huge smile. 

 

It was then Tony and Gibbs came walking into the room and both looked at each other weirdly when they saw the grinning girls. “What did we miss?” Tony asked smirking.

 

Abby thrust her left hand at Tony smiling. 

 

“Oh finally the Probie did it,” Tony said acting like it wasn't a big deal. “I told him to do it a long time ago.”

 

“No you didn't you only mentioned it a few days ago.” McGee said rolling his eyes as he walked to Abby and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Tony can vouch for me though and say I did want to ask you even before the baby came up.”

 

Tony seemed to think about that for a second but then nodded his head. He loved the fact that both Abby and Tim were madly in love with each other. “It's true, we talked about it that night we went out for drinks, he had the ring and everything and by the amount of lint on the box I would say it had been in his pocket for a while.”

 

“Not that it would matter, I wouldn't care if he did just come up with the idea when he found out I was pregnant. At least that would mean he was being a man about it. Not that he isn't being one now.” Abby added before she pulled out of Tim's arms. “Oh and speaking of special stuff...are you all going to Jimmy's birthday party tonight?”

 

“I was planning on it,” Ziva said with a nod. “It's at the club that Charlie plays at every once and a while, right?”

 

Abby nodded her head, “Yeah at nine O'clock, because the band comes on at nine-thirty.” 

 

“Are you coming, Boss?” McGee asked noticing that Gibbs was being rather quiet while the conversation was going on.

 

Gibbs shrugged, “I'll have to see, depends on if we have a case come up or not.”

 

Abby made a face and shook her head, “There will be no case because I know these things. Plus you've gotta come no matter what. You never come out to group things and this one is special!”

 

“We'll see Abbs,” Gibbs said in a voice that said to give it a rest. 

 

Tony secretly hoped that Gibbs would be able to come that night. He knew they weren't on the best of terms at the moment, but he really wanted a chance to talk to the other man when they weren't in 'work mode'. 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

To Gibbs' dismay not a single case came up that whole day, which meant his whole weekend was free. Part of him was excited because that meant he got lots of time to work on his boat. The other part was anxious because now it meant he could go to Jimmy's birthday party that night.

 

The whole team had left work a bit early in order to go home and get ready for the party. Gibbs didn't have a problem with this since they had been rather bored most of the day anyway. Gibbs found himself actually eating dinner in his own kitchen and then going up to take a shower. The major problem came when he stood in front of his closet and had NO idea what he was supposed to wear. The first he wanted to call for clothing advice was Tony but he quickly pushed that thought aside. Their relationship was too strained at the moment to even think about asking the younger man for something like that. 

 

Sighing he went to his nightstand and grabbed his phone to call the only other person he knew would have information for him.

 

“Hello?” McGee's voice sounded on the other end. 

 

It still confused Gibbs when he called Abby's phone and a very male voice answered. “McGee it's Gibbs, is Abby available?”

 

“Sure thing Boss,” McGee said before putting his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and calling for Abby. A second later she came on the phone.

 

“You better not be calling to cancel!” Abby exclaimed in her best threatening tone. “Because if you are I can't promise you that life won't be a lot harder for you in the days to come.”

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he walked back to his closet. “I'm not canceling, I was calling to figure out what in the world I should wear to this shin-dig.”

 

Abby smiled big when Gibbs asked this question. “Go casual...Tim's wearing jeans and a t-shirt so you could do the same. It's an all night coffee shop with a rock band playing, so really you can wear anything you want.”

 

Gibbs looked at what he had to choose from. If he was really going to go casual he would wear his somewhat baggy Khaki cargo pants and an old t-shirt from the Corps. The only times he really felt like letting his hair down sota speak was when he was working on his boat, and that was what he would wear at those times. “Okay Abbs...I think I've got an idea now.” with that he hung up his phone and went about picking out his outfit.

 

A few miles away Tony was having the same problem. Unlike Gibbs he had a million different things to choose from but he was still not sure what to wear. He knew the atmosphere of the coffee shop was between calm and rock depending on the group that was playing. Charlie's band was between a punk and rock style so with that in mind Tony grabbed a pair of jeans, his Doc Martian boots and one of his more form fitting t-shirts.

Once he was dressed he looked at himself in the mirror and had to admit he looked pretty good. What he didn't want to admit was that he was dressing for somebody other then himself. If Gibbs actually showed up, he wanted to look good. Sure, he always dressed nice for work and Gibbs saw him then, but this was different. This wasn't in a work environment so Tony was able to act himself. The question that kept coming to mind though was, 'who am I really?'

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Charlie's band was already on stage playing when Gibbs walked into the building. The little hole in the wall coffee shop was packed with people sitting around drinking their coffee or dancing on the small dance floor in the middle of the room. Gibbs had to admit it reminded him of some bars he used to frequent when he was younger and that was at least slightly comforting. 

 

“Gibbs over here!” Abby called from the large booth where the whole gang was already sitting. 

 

With a slight smile Gibbs walked over to the group and took a seat on the end on the other side of Abby. “Happy Birthday Palmer.” he said to the younger man who was watching his husband singing lead with his band on stage. 

 

Jimmy turned to Gibbs and smiled, “Thanks Gibbs...I'm glad you could come.”

 

Tony sat in shock, not because Gibbs was actually there, but because of what he was wearing. He never saw Gibbs wearing his Khaki cargo pants and t-shirts outside of his own house. He had to admit he liked it...maybe a little too much. “Hey Boss...we've already got coffee and stuff, the waitress should be around again, or you can go up to the counter and order something.”

 

“I'll just go up there,” Gibbs said before he headed up to the counter and ordered a simple black coffee. The young woman behind the counter looked at him strangely, since they were known for their fancy coffee drinks, but he didn't let it faze him. Once he had his drink he headed back to where the rest of the team was sitting and sat in the same spot. He watched as Abby talked happily with Ziva and Jimmy about weddings and babies. McGee seemed happy to just sit there with is arm around Abby's shoulders and listen to the conversation. Gibbs knew the other man would make a great father and husband because he simply adored and loved Abby.

 

Tony got up and moved around so he was sitting next to Gibbs. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to the older man, but he just needed to clean the air of the tension between them and this seemed like the best place and atmosphere to do it. “Hey.” he simply said.

 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the younger man, “Hey.” he repeated wondering what was going on. He and Tony hadn't talked in a non-work related matter since before 'IT' happened.

 

“I was getting sick of baby and marriage talk.” Tony explained nodding towards the other three members of their team. “Ducky was here, but had to head out and deal with his mother. I guess she really knows how to rattle the help.” he chuckled.

 

“She sure knew how to rattle you.” Gibbs said with a smirk. “I think that was the only time you actually whined about having to do something related to a case.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Those dogs were insane and the woman was even worse. I would do what she asked me to do and then she would forget who I was and hit me. I think I got more beat up with that women then I do going on normal calls.” 

 

As Tony talked he couldn't help but feel a weight lifted off his shoulder. He missed being able to joke around and be playful with Gibbs. At the moment he almost forgot what had happened a few days earlier and everything was back to normal.

 

Just then Abby hopped up, “I'm going to go dance!” she said and reached out for McGee's hand. “Come on Timmy.”

 

Tim made a face for a second before giving in and letting her lead him to the dance floor, where he actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

 

Ziva sat there for a second before she too got up. “Wana dance....either of you?” she asked looking from Tony to Gibbs then Jimmy.

 

“I'll definitely pass,” Gibbs said honestly having no idea how somebody could dance to the music that was playing. Actually what he really wanted to know was how Jimmy Palmer had ended up married to a punk-rocker. They seemed to be total opposites but also seemed to adore each other and worship the ground each other walked on. 

 

“I will,” Tony said as he hopped up and took Ziva's hand. 

 

Gibbs watched Tony and Ziva dance to the song and was shocked to feel jealousy shoot through his whole body. He couldn't believe it but he wanted to be the one out there with Tony, dancing to the insane sounding music.

 

“You okay?” Jimmy asked as he eyed Gibbs worriedly. After working with Ducky for so long he had begun to learn how to read people really well. Right now he could read that something was going on between Tony and Gibbs, but he wasn't sure what.

 

Shaken out of his thoughts by Jimmy's question he turned to the younger man. “Hmm?”

 

Jimmy laughed, “I asked if you were okay. You were kind of spacing out there.”

 

“I'm fine,” Gibbs said maybe too quickly.

 

“Okay...” Gibbs Jimmy said even though he didn't really believe him. “We should really go out and dance too, we're acting like party poopers...and this is MY party.”

 

Gibbs shook his head, “Go ahead, but I'm going to stay right here and drink my coffee.”

 

Jimmy shrugged, “Suit yourself,” he said before heading off to dance as well.

 

It was about fifteen minutes later when Tony came back to the table for a drink of his coffee. “You really should come out and dance with us.” he said to Gibbs who was still the only person sitting at the table. “I will go slow for you.”

 

The way Tony said those words, had Gibbs almost choking on the sip of coffee he had just taken. “You're not going to give up until I agree are you.”

 

“Nope,” Tony smirked before bounding back out onto the dance floor. He didn't know why but he felt great that night. It was almost as if he was drunk and his inhibitions were completely shot. But he wasn't drunk, heck he had only been drinking coffee since this was indeed a coffee bar.

 

Gibbs almost decided to back out and simply leave the party all together but then realized he wasn't a coward and he could go out and dance. He had done this kind of thing as a kid, this wasn't any different. Taking a deep breath he headed out to where the rest of the team was dancing or simply standing around talking and moving slightly to the music.

 

“Yay you've finally come out here!” Abby shrieked as she hugged Gibbs around the neck and then started dancing next to him. “Come on Boss Man...I know you've got some rhythm in those bones.”

 

Tony danced over to Abby and Gibbs a smirk on his face. “See I knew you could do it!” yelled over the music. 

 

He wasn't really sure if he was doing it, but Gibbs was out on the dance floor and he didn't feel like a complete freak. “You're going to pay for this DiNozzo.” he yelled back but there was no malice in his voice as he said those words.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

It was almost two in the morning when the group started to split up. Charlie was done singing and took Jimmy home since their babysitter needed to be home before three. Abby was beginning to not feel well so McGee had decided to take her home as well. So that left Ziva, Tony and Gibbs sitting at the table still drinking coffee. Everybody has loosened up quite a bit over the past few hours and were really enjoying themselves.

 

“So who thinks we'll be called into work tomorrow and we'll all be walking around like the living dead?” Tony asked as he put his empty coffee cup on the table in front of him.

 

“If you continue to say things like that we will definitely have a case come up tomorrow.” Ziva pointed out looking at Tony with a playful glare.

 

Gibbs laughed, “She's got a point there Tony, if you mention it it'll probably happen.”

 

Zive chose that moment to stand up and stretch, “I think I am going to head out too.”

 

Tony almost found himself telling Ziva not to leave. It was brought to his attention that if she did leave then he and Gibbs would be there alone. But instead of saying that he simply nodded his head and wished her a good night.

 

Once Ziva was gone Gibbs sat there sipping his coffee not sure what to say to the other man. The atmosphere of the club was calmer now, quiet music playing giving it an almost romantic feel.

 

“Maybe we should um...talk?” Tony asked quickly and rather out of the blue. He didn't know what gave him the nerve to suggest such a thing but now that he did he couldn't really take it back.

 

Gibbs looked at Tony like he had two heads but did nod his head. “yeah...talk...” 

 

Tony sighed and was quiet for a second before he started talking again. “We've gotta work together...daily and survive times like these. Something screwy happened but yet we're trying to act like it didn't happen. I'm cool without telling anybody else, but Gibbs...we're going to go completely insane if WE don't talk about it.”

 

“I'm used to keeping secrets and ignoring things DiNozzo,” Gibbs pointed out. “How long did you know me before you knew about Shannon and Kelly?”

 

“This has to do with both of us, God Damn-it!” Tony exclaimed not able to stop from getting pissed off. “You act like nothing ever happened but I'm fucking falling apart inside!”

 

Gibbs looked around the room noticing a few people looking in their direction. “Let's leave.” he simply said as he got up and headed to the door. He went directly to his truck and waited for Tony to kick it in gear and realize what happened.


End file.
